Bernardin
Bernardin tractors, combines and implements are manufactured by Agroindustrial San Vicente, S.A. in San Vicente, Santa Fe, Argentina. The company was founded in 1925. Bernardinopened its doors in 1925, founded by Andrés Bernardín. A son of Italian immigrants, Andrés carried out the factory for more than 25 years. In his time this man was a true revolutionary of the techniques of harvesting with multiple inventions, some of which, like the cabezal maicero, have been valid until the current time all over the world. Over the years, many have been the model of machines manufactured, from that "Cut and Thresh" of blood traction and iron wheels, to the units produced today, designed and built with the most modern technologies. This is the reason why they compete in quality and price with the other brands in the world without abandoning the "Argentine Style" that characterizes the agricultural machinery of our country: strength, durability, practicality and economy. During its 85 years of permanence in the market, the company has been continuously developing new models continuously adjusting to new technologies. In the case of most of the cylinders of harvesters placed were of English origin, since their material was harder than the Americans. It is more there were machines with English cylinders since they were melting of materials of lags of war With a tradition very rooted in the field of the agricultural machinery, Bernardin not only has participated in the market with cosechadoras of grains. Self-propelled and drag sprayers, forage choppers, irrigation tanks, heads for sunflower and corn, in addition to the production of a number of accessories, have been products developed by the firm. Uruguay, Paraguay, Venezuela, Belarus, Spain, the Russian Federation and Ukraine are the commercial destinations that have developed in recent years, countries that have great receptive potential for Bernardin products. The company Agroindustrial San Vicente, manufacturer of Bernardin products, was acquired in 2014 by the Alfaterra Group. In addition to the capital injection that the operation involved, the change of hands also brought with it the decision to re-enter the domestic market, after a phase where the activity was focused on the manufacture of products for export and spare parts. The commercial return of Bernardin is not a minor fact, since it is one of the brands with more history in the national market of machinery, with almost 90 years of experience in the country. That is why an adequate framework was sought: the recent edition of Agro Activa. In recent times, the company has focused its activities on foreign trade operations, mainly in Venezuela. Currently, it manufactures between two and four machines per month to export to that market. The commercial relationship with the Caribbean country dates back several years, but at the beginning of 2014 it became complicated as changes were registered in the Venezuelan legislation, which delays shipments. However, from the interior of Santa Fe continue to work to finalize shipments. The objective of the new authorities is to double production by returning to offer products for the domestic market, and maintaining the quantity of shipments to Venezuela. More than 40 people work in the plant and they expect to grow in the medium term as a result of the planned reinsertion. Bernardin is best known for the combines and implements that it builds, but it also manufactures tractors from up to , including articulated tractors. Other products include Pull-type Sprayers, drills, and self-propelled forage harvesters. Models References External links *Bernardin home page *Bernardin history in Pesados Argentinos Category:Implements Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies founded in 1925 Category:Articulated tractors Category:Bernardin Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina